Da próxima vez que eu te encontrar
by Lu Yun
Summary: Milo em frente ao túmulo de Camus. O que ainda havia a ser dito? [Yaoi] [pós Santuário] [one shot]


Saint Seiya e todos os nomes e personagens envolvidos pertencem a Masami Kurumada e a Bandai. Essa história foi concebida de fã para fã, sem fins lucrativos.

_Da próxima vez que eu te encontrar._

_Milo em frente ao túmulo de Camus. O que ainda havia a ser dito?_

_o0o_

O jovem Milo olhava entristecido para lápide simples, baixa, sem nada que lembrasse a majestade daqueles que jaziam no solo do cemitério do Santuário de Athena.  
Passou os dedos pelo nome a fim de limpá-lo e deixar as letras mais nítidas.

**Camus  
Aquário  
Ouro**

-Ah... Camye...

As lágrimas correram grossas enquanto ele se sentava no chão batido e começava a falar, como se conversasse com alguém que pudesse estar ali

_ -_Nós tivemos tão pouco tempo, né? Não que não soubéssemos desde o começo que íamos morrer cedo, que não podíamos ter esperanças... Mas é realmente uma pena, não é, Camye?

"Você lembra quando nos conhecemos? Você era um menininho magricela com um grego horrível e os nativos, eu e Aiolia, achávamos muito divertido te importunar... Bem, nós importunávamos todo mundo. Eu me lembro do Shaka pirralho correndo atrás da gente com aquele rosário dele e do Mu tacando pedras com a telecinese... Sorte nossa que aos seis, sete anos, eles não faziam muito estrago. Depois Mu foi embora e o Shaka tornou-se esse Shaka que eu desconheço.

"Você nós nunca conseguíamos tirar do sério. Sim, você nunca errava, nunca perdia a paciência, nunca gritava ou sequer desobedecia. Para mim, reles mortal, você estava no mais alto patamar. Havia uma cúpula a sua volta que impedia que você se misturasse aos outros garotos. Que se misturasse a mim.

"Mas, aos poucos, eu com esse meu jeito desastrado consegui fazer da cúpula mais uma vítima de minhas mãos furadas e, quando ela já jazia trincada no chão,você pôde chegar mais perto do mundo no qual vivemos... só perto. Você sempre pareceu distante e perdido em pensamentos, embora estivesse sempre atento e nunca perdesse uma palavra que lhe fosse dirigida. Você sempre teve aquele jeito só seu... nunca encontrei ou encontrarei igual... talvez por isso me fascine tanto.

"Será que esse era o motivo de eu te perseguir tanto? Ou você já era dono do meu coração aos oito anos? Lembra, Camye? "Milo, eu não tenho nada contra você, eu nunca te fiz nada... Par que, alors tu restez moi en provoquant ? (N/A: tradutor da internet, mil perdões)Por que fica me provocando?". Acho que foi a situação mais constrangedora da minha infância... e eu já tinha aprontado cada uma. Eu lembro até hoje da sua cara de Camus surpreso (quase não mudava de expressão, mas para mim, especialista em você, sua surpresa era clara). Disse que se tudo que eu queria era ser seu amigo, tudo bem.

" Eu achava que você só tinha dito quilo para eu parar de encher o saco, mas fiquei muito feliz. Você não demonstrou reações. Nunca o fazia. Era assustador seu autocontrole para um pirralho de nove anos. Tenho vinte e ainda não consigo fazer tanto...

" eu sorri feito um bobo, mas o fato é que passei a pedir-lhe que me ajudasse a estudar e passei a almoçar, treinar e jogar o tempo de folga fora com você. No início parecia incomodado, mas era educado demais para virar para me mandar embora.

"Comecei a andar consigo e você se acostumou... quase não ligava, mas quando eu não aparecia, ia procurar. Quando eu ia tomar bronca era você que argumentava e quando eu ia tomar bomba, me ajudava a estudar. A culpa é sua se sou o cavaleiro que sou, pois, sem suas aulas particulares estaria ralando na 4ª série. Não que eu seja burro, mas sinceramente não dava a mínima para os estudos.

"Quando éramos adolescentes, me dei conta de que era ridiculamente apaixonado por você. Que eu queria que você me notasse e que cada sorriso que só eu via valia ouro. Juro que tentei esconder. Não queria arriscar nossa amizade pelo que podia ser uma paixonite adolescente. Pasme Camus, eu fui maduro o suficiente para considerar essa possibilidade.

"Claro que meu disfarce não durou muito. Eu era, sou e sempre serei impulsivo e extrovertido até demais. Você ia ficar uns três dias no Santuário antes de voltar para a Sibéria. Eu sempre invadia sua casa e passávamos horas conversando e bebendo. Então eu falei na cara dura: "Camus, sabe, eu te amo desde quando éramos pequenos...". Simples assim. Eu não lembro o que tinha na cabeça na hora. Talvez fosse vinho ou seus óculos de leitura. Você os odeia, né? Pois saiba que eles sempre me fizeram babar...

"Nunca vou esquecer da sua reação. Falou alguma coisa em francês –você sempre falava em francês quando estava nervoso- e arregalou tanto os olhos que eu poderia jurar que iam saltar fora! É claro que deveria estar surpreso. Eu era seu melhor amigo... e ,droga, tenho que admitir, em matéria de galinhagem eu perdia para poucos.

"Quando eu estava começando a cogitar a idéia de falar que você era, sei lá, meu amado irmão mais velho, e culpar o vinho por outras interpretações, você me beijou.

"Você não falava de sentimentos. Você os demonstrava só para mim. Então, ficamos namorados. Eu parecia mais uma criança boba saltitando e sorrindo quando estava contigo e até consegui roubar-lhe alguns sorrisos.

"Você achava graça da minha birra com seus discípulos. Mas aqueles sacos de batata (era uma das minhas maneiras carinhosas de me referir a eles) te mantinham na Rússia e, consequentemente, longe de mim. Até tentei ir visitar, embora meus problemas com baixas temperaturas fossem muito conhecidos. Eu fiquei azul. E aqueles moleques infelizes acharam muita graça...

"E, é claro, chegou o dia que meu sonho acabou. E foi em parte culpa minha. Devia ter feito purê daquele saco de batata quando pude. Droga, Camus!! Você não podia ter feito aquilo!!! Não podia ter deixado aquele nanico idiota te matar!!

"Se eu estou aqui chorando ao lado de uma lápide, você tem tanta culpa quanto o Pato! Nunca Camus de Aquário seria derrotado por um simples cavaleiro de bronze. Eu tive que sentir seu Cosmo desaparecendo pouco a pouco. Acha justo, Camye?

"Aí, vi a neve indo até Andrômeda e Pégasus.

"Foi minha certeza.  
"Cisne havia lhe vencido.

"Lágrimas começaram a brotar dos meus olhos enquanto eu tinha os mais destrutivos pensamentos sobre o que fazer com ele. E logo meu pranto leve se tornou desesperado.

"Eu sei por quanto tempo chorei: uma hora.

"O tempo que o relógio da torre demorou a extinguir o fogo de Peixes. Para que eu soubesse que Afrodite também tinha ido embora.

"Você não sabe como foi para mim ver todo o meu mundo desabando.

"Os Cavaleiros de Ouro não eram mais imbatíveis.

"Não havia mais meus amigos de sempre, inseparáveis irmãos.

"Não havia mais ninguém pra jogar vasos pra eu parar de encher o saco.

"Não havia mais sorrisos.

"Não havia mais alegria.

"Não havia mais Camus.

"Foi pior que a queda de Aioros, sabe? Não havia adultos para inventar desculpas confortantes.

"Foi então que começou minha loucura. A mesma loucura que me faz conversar com uma lápide, ou ter pesadelos em que você sussurra nos meus ouvidos dizendo que é minha culpa. Que eu quis ver quão longe iam os meninos. Que eu achei que era tudo uma brincadeira e que fui irresponsável com sempre. E isso dói mais que tudo.

"Eu tinha que me recompor. A menina Athena estava subindo as escadarias do Santuário. E ela era só uma menina, sabe? Sem toda a grandeza que nós esperávamos...

"Eu fiquei um tanto decepcionado, admito. Mas isso é um segredo só entre nós dois, ouviu, Camye?

"Eu não via em Mu, Aldebaran, Aiolia ou Shaka a mesma dor que eu sentia pela perda dos nossos amigos.Seria que talvez eles não a sentissem? Sim. Sentiam. Mas como já mencionei, o impulsivo maluco sou eu.

"Fomos subindo as escadas. Chegamos a Sagitário. O único som era o dos sapatinhos de grife de Athena batendo no piso. A casa parecia vazia e o mármore branco parecia transbordar melancolia. Ou seria eu?

"Em Capricórnio jazia o menino de Dragão com uma série de cortes feios pelo corpo e a pele muito empalidecida. Athena pousou a mão sobre sua cabeça e magicamente ele acordou. Mu ajudou-o a andar e continuamos aquela penosa subida.

"Na casa de Aquário eu senti me faltar o chão enquanto via mestre e discípulo envoltos na mais branca morte gélida. Athena também salvou o Cisne e eu ajudei-o o continuar o caminho.Você pode até não entender ou imaginar que eu gostasse do garoto. Não se engane. Eu o odiava com todas as minhas forças e adoraria ficar assistindo ele ser torturado. Mas se você tinha dado a vida para que ele continuasse, eu não teria esse direito.

"E no chão da casa de peixes estava o menino que Cisne trouxera inconsciente à minha morada e Afrodite num leito de rosas. Athena também salvou essa pobre alma enquanto eu me indagava por que não lhe ocorria salvar também a infantaria de ouro. Aldebaran quase ergueu o menino do chão sem esforço algum e continuamos.

"A cada passo daqueles saltinhos, Athena destroçava centenas de rosas vermelhas que cheiravam à morte. A armadilha de Afrodite.

"Mal chegamos ao Salão do Grande Mestre e vimos Saga jogando fênix longe. Eu decididamente não estava entendendo mais nada. Onde estava o mestre Shion? Certo que há muito tempo ele estava mudado. Eu só não imaginava que _literalmente_ o Mestre não fosse mais o mesmo. A cara do Mu disse tudo: Áries fora embora a mando de ser mestre que previa a própria desgraça.

"Então os cincos moribundos cavaleiros de bronze lutaram contra Saga. Foi patético ver meu ídolo de criança sendo derrotado por aqueles moleques. Atrevo-me a dizer que preferi ver Saga se matando a vê-lo sendo morto pelos cavaleiros de bronze.

"Athena levou seus cavaleiros de bronze para o melhor hospital que seu dinheiro pudesse pagar e nos orientou que continuássemos com nossas obrigações. Ela ficaria em cargo das tarefas de Mestre.

"O meu peito apertou quando ela disse essas coisas. Como Athena esperava que continuássemos nossas vidinhas do mesmo jeito?

"Nossa honra de cavaleiros estava em frangalhos.

"Nossa invencibilidade era lenda.

"Minha vida não tinha mais gosto.

"E nada, nada mais, seria como foi.

"Sabe, Camye, eu vim te procurar hoje, porque eu preciso de forças. Está chegando. A Guerra Santa para a qual nascemos e fomos criados está chegando. Todos sentem a movimentação de cosmos poderosos que emanam maldade. Shaka viu em seus sonhos o que vai acontecer. Ele está mais taciturno que nunca. Quando passei por sua casa a caminho daqui, o loiro me disse que eu o veria antes do que eu espero. Estou com medo, Camus. Será que Virgem queria dizer que eu vou morrer? Eu deveria estar pronto pra isso, Camye, mas ninguém pode estar pronto pra morrer. Eu não sei se estou pronto para deixar essa terra do Santuário, que eu tanto amo e odeio. Mas se nós vamos ficar juntos tudo bem. Da próxima vez que eu te ver eu quero correr em sua direção e te abraçar, Camye. Não vão mais haver lágrimas, porque no meu egoísmo eu não me preocupo com o fim da Guerra, só com você. Só com nós dois. Eu te amo, Camye. E da próxima vez que eu te encontrar vai ser para sempre".

_o0o_

_Desculpas esfarrapadas, desabafos e besteirol._

(o mais bizarro espaço da autora).

Olá, caro leitor.

Essa fic foi escrita há muuuuuuuuuito tempo, a pedido de uma amiga minha. Era uma coisa totalmente diferente (só para ter uma idéia, se chamava _Acordado_ e começava com o Milo tentando se suicidar O.o). Bem, uns belos dois anos depois, trocando de PC eu encontro essa coisinha. Tinha umas seis páginas e algumas coisas que eu realmente gostava, então eu a reformei.

Para falar a verdade, eu não _desgosto_ do resultado, o que é bastante para um chata como eu .-.

Essa fic não foi betada, por que minha beta me abandonou (TT.TT), mas eu revi exaustivamente. Desculpem por qualquer erro grotesco...

Well, eu já te falei o que achei da fic, por que você não me conta a sua opinião agora? Reviews!XD

Luciana 09/06/2007


End file.
